meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dennyfeline
User talk:Dennyfeline/Archive I (November 2009 - December 2009) Your good. Nice articles on Meerkats Fanon. As you may not or do know Mattkenn3 created Meerkats Fanon but he hasn't been around in a a while, I was wonder if you would like to adopt Meerkat Fanon and clean it up as it's a mess. If you say yes, I will give the link to where you can sign up to adopt the wiki. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 13:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Adopting Here's the link to the page where you make your requests, http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_adoption_requests Here's what I write when I adopted Meerkats Wiki "I would like to adopt Meerkat Wiki. I been editing the wiki for almost a year. Mattkenn3(administrator) hasn't been on meerkat wiki for awhile, I left message on his talk page about given me power but nothing happens. recently people been make fake articles and we can't the delete and the wiki needs a leader." Good luck with adopting and if you need help with any thing just leave a message for me(remember Meerkat Fanon Wiki is Meerkats Wiki partner) Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 16:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Absent I will be away for some days. I might return in a week. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 08:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Tina Sparkle Still needs some work, it needs a Meerkat Manor Section. It should also have something about her little brothers and Sisters(Miss Lily the Pink, Wollow, Ju Drop and Karim), good over all. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) KMP Here where you can found out, go to FKMP, then click Life History, then click Current Life History, they should say Name list(these are for the public), here the link (http://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=lh-report), the last name list was April 2009(They should have one for december 2009 in the next few months). In the April 2009 name list it says, Hawkeye, Flo and Miss Lily the Pink has the radio collar, but most likely Billy has in now, but we won't know until the next names list comes out, hopefully with January with the Life History for December. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 22:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) i don't think it will make it because Geckos have been a wild group for the longest time and no information has been given to the public about whats happen, we don't even know who is dominant female any more. I think you should keep on working on Tina Sparkle, and I'm going to work on Axel, I hope we get information about him and stop it next month. Happy New Year. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 18:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Meerkats Cruise did play Mozart in that one episode. Bring back Meerkat Manor has 2,854 signatures and the people who started it wants 5000. http://www.thepetitionsite.com/19/Bring-Back-Meerkat-Manor these the link if you haven't sign it yet. DJay123 made Holly Whiskers long, take a look and tell me what you think. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 16:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) KMP friend request Hi Dennyfeline, My request took about a week for someone to reply. I had used paypal its easier because they will send you a acount to send the 50$ to. Once they recieve the payment they will create an account for you with a password. If you dont hear from them in a week tell me and tell me the user name you used and I will ask them in the burrow. DJay You can now edit Flower Whiskers. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 13:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Movie If they's a picture I need of one of the meerkats I will tell you, so you could help me found one. Thanks for liking it. Another thing the picture of Izit Vivian you found is really Attila(VVM036)Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I started Whiskers Part 2, but I don't know what song to use, do you have any ideas what song I should use.(The song must be by Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Gun n roses, Foo Fighters, Beatles, or the Who) And do you have a youtube channel. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 14:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Murray RE: Hi Dennyfeline, Murray was euthinized for TB. Meerkats are only euthinized for two reasons. One is for TB the other is for being seriously injured from a car. Murray was the first known Whiskers to have fallen by TB. I was looking at Misfit, he only had one litter mate, Ugly Pup, VWF031 is Ugly Pups. I started Whiskers Part 2, but I don't know what song to use, do you have any ideas what song I should use.(The song must be by Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Gun n roses, Foo Fighters, Beatles, or the Who) And do you have a youtube channel Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 23:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Names Where do you can see all the names of the meerkats groups i watch every month The LH from the kmp but there stend only the dominnant and dead and last seen. will you send a letter back with the link please I am back Hi Dennyfeline. I've just returned from my holidays. As I see you are very busy here in Meerkats Wiki and I would like start editing again. I will start with the Kung Fu Mob. It could be very useful to follow the KMP Project's Collaboration of the Month. P.S. Great job with Flower Whiskers. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I also finished the Kung Fu Mob, what do you think? In my opinion, it is much better. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Names Hello where you can see they names of the groups i see on kmp site They LH there stend dominant and so where can you see all the names of the groups Mik15 will you please give a answer I didn't know what to write in the Dominant Pair section as everything was mentioned in the first paragraph. Dogs and Cats Wiki is fine. I updated the monthly poll (go to vote, it is very interesting) in the main page and the projects. I am also going to change the user infobox again. I need some help with all this work, but my site isn't shown in Google Ratings yet (hopefully in a month or two). So, what about Ringtail Lemur Wiki? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Why do you change the Domiant Pair headline with the Alpha Pair? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the Dominance. Every changes in dominance are mentioned in this paragraph. But, the format is Alpha Pair so it must be the same. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Monthly Poll Click here to vote. You will like the poll! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) you mean: width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article the code: width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article for creating a new article or you do not know how to create a new blog? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Cat Breeds May I ask you something. Are all the cat breeds for company? Not other breed categories e.g. working. I want to create a new article about the Persian cat, you have made in Cats. The problem is what category I should put. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The Persian cat breed is for company? I created the blog. Click here to see it. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Of course you are able to insert it whether you want. But, the Persian cat is from England or Persia? How can it be a Snow Cat? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Mik15 is a user here, if you haven't seen, you have taken over Meerkat Fanon Wiki(if you need any help just leave a message). Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 20:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hope you will like the new user infobox and page http://dogs-cats.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page. I am really fond of it! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) hi, I was wondering if you could fix up Daisy's Choice, some user without an account created it, I fix it up a littler but I have finals coming(first time) and I have tons of homework and project, so if you could add stuff to it, it will be great. Thanks. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 22:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was in a hurry and I read Snow Cats instead of Show Cats. You could edit your user page in Dogs and Cats Wiki. I am dying to present me your two cats! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 07:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC)